


Not Forgotten

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fi doesn’t remember the men whose names are tattooed in a circle over his heart.





	Not Forgotten

Fi doesn’t remember the men whose names are tattooed in a circle over his heart.  He doesn’t remember why he misses them.  All he knows is the hollow pit in the center of his chest  _ aches _ when he runs his fingers over the script, enough to steal his breath away.  He leans on the bathroom counter, his knuckles going white as he grips the tiles, trying to breathe through it.   _ Manda _ , why does it  _ hurt _ ?  He knows they meant something - they still mean something, when his brain is working the way it’s  _ supposed to _ .  He can’t forget them, forgetting them means they’ll disappear forever, marching away into the fog, lost completely.  They won’t be waiting for him.  He  _ can’t _ forget-   _ Teroch.  They were his squad _ .  He remembers now.  They’re not lost.  Not yet.  “Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum,” he murmurs, repeating their names aloud, trying to cement them in his mind.  He knows it won’t work - maybe he’ll do this again tomorrow, maybe next week, but for now…  They weren’t forgotten.


End file.
